Choices have to be made
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: Giving someone an ultimatum is never a good idea. He really should have known better. But choices always have to be made, so what's her choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know I said I was going to take a break, but here's my first multi-chapter fanfic instead. I'm still deciding if I'm going to post multiple chapters in a week or just one a week. It's not going to be a particularly long fanfic though. Again it's Laxus x Juvia, you know the drill. All reviews, follows, favourites and messages are appreciated. Thank you.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was just an average day. Like any other…no reason for Juvia to be absolutely losing her mind over the fact that she has just jumped Laxus, kissed him, then ran off. No just a completely normal day. Okay. Maybe an explanation is needed for how Juvia has ended up hiding in Laxus' bathroom, trying to decide whether she can fit through his window, and run home without him noticing (or being able to do it without making any noises because of his damn dragon senses, which she didn't love at all…no sir).

Well it really was all Gray's fault.

Juvia had woken ecstatic, because Gray had promised her that they could go on a mission together today and it had been all she could think about for days. She had been so excited that she hadn't been able to sleep properly all night. So as soon as first light filtered through her curtains, Juvia had jumped up and began getting ready for the day. Hell-bent on spending every minute she could with Gray today, so that finally he may return her feelings. She had arrived at the guild before almost anyone (excluding Mira-jane of course) and sat waiting for her beloved to turn up. As she had arrived so early, she had understood that by noon (though she had been waiting hours) that he hadn't turned up. Silently she sat there at the bar watching everyone filter in. Everyone but Gray and the rest of Team Natsu. Her heart sunk more each hour that past. No one bothered to approach her, everyone knew what Gray had promised her today, and everyone (apart from her) knew that he wasn't coming to fulfil that promise. But no one wanted to be the one to tell the emotional water mage that he wasn't coming. They didn't want another guild hall flood.

It had reached closing time and nearly everyone had made to quickly vacate the guild hall, because the last person left was going to have to be the one to tell Juvia. All that remained was Mira-jane, Laxus and Juvia herself. Even Cana had been carried away at some point during the night after passing out on a table. Mira-jane was preparing herself for having to tell Juvia, something she had been dreading all day. But before she could make it over to her after cleaning the tables, she saw Laxus making his way over. So instead of watching she made herself scarce.

Laxus had been watching Juvia all night. He'd come in around noon-ish and he'd noticed her sitting by herself at the bar. Constantly watching the doors. Her head shooting up to them each time they opened, and then dropping in disappointment each time someone else came in. He hadn't known what was wrong until he'd asked Freed.

"Freed?" Laxus had diverted his attention from their resident water mage to his most loyal friend.

"Yes Laxus?" Freed's attention was now fully focused on him, discarding the book he was currently reading.

"What's up with the rain woman? She seems off, even for her." He didn't want to sound mean, but lately Laxus had been spending more time than he'd even admit to himself watching her. Not in a creepy way. But she had just been someone who had caught his attention for the past couple weeks, after she had brought him soup when she had found out he was ill. They had never been that close of friends and he couldn't figure out why she cared enough to go out her way to bring him soup, but he had thanked her non the less (in his own begrudging, if not slightly rude way) and she had blushed and told him that he didn't need to thank her for it. He still couldn't figure out why she had done it, or even why she blushed. But worse was he couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about her; and it was starting to annoy him.

"Well…", he got closer to Laxus so that his now hushed voice wouldn't have any chances of reaching her ears, "Gray had promised her that they would be going on a mission together today. But instead, he's gone on a mission with the rest of his team, without telling or even inviting her. I think she's been here all morning waiting for him to turn up." Freed's voice had become sullen and sympathetic. Though he knew that Juvia wouldn't want his pity.

Laxus was boiling with anger on the inside. But on the outside, he was the face of indifference. He couldn't fathom why she loved that ice-prick so much, nor why he in turn was so hell-bent on hurting Juvia and refusing the love she so carelessly offers him. Like every girl would be so willing to devote themselves to him. That she was nothing but an annoyance and a replaceable annoyance at that! But keeping his voice level he managed a somewhat normal response.

"So why hasn't anyone told her he isn't coming?" There was a bite to his voice, but Freed didn't dwell on it.

"No one wants to be the one to break her heart." With this Freed got up and made his way over to the bar to talk to Mira-jane. Laxus presumed it was probably to talk about who should tell Juvia. Because if there is anyone who could let her down softly, it would be Mira. But as he watched Mira shake her head after looking at Juvia and walking off, Laxus knew even Mira didn't want to have to break her heart either. So Laxus decided: if no one bucks up the balls to tell her today, then he would. He'd wait until the end of the night, and he'd do right by Juvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter. I just finished my exam today, and felt like writing something that wasn't course work based. There may have been some confusion about whether these were going to be a group of one-shots or a whole story, and its a whole story. I tend to normally post one-shots, but they always get posted as separate stories in themselves, never on one upload altogether. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the hours ticked by that seemed more and more like a probability than a possibility. By the time it was just the three of them left, Laxus was fuming that no one had told her. Fuming that she had stayed all day and into the night waiting for him. And fuming that he hadn't gone and told her sooner. So quickly he bucked up the courage and made his way to take the bar stool next to Juvia.

Her eyes instantly shot up to him. The look of surprise being the most dominant emotion on her face. But most surprisingly for Laxus she didn't look disappointed. If he wasn't mistaken, she almost looked like she was happy after she had processed it was him next to her and that alone had him lost for words.

With a soft smile on her face Juvia spoke. "What pleasure does Juvia attribute this to - to have Laxus-San sitting next to her?" There was no ounce of sarcasm in her voice, but she was definitely teasing him.

After a moment's composure, after seeing a side of Juvia he had never witnessed (but definitely hoped to again), he found his voice. His own smirk reaching his lips.

"Juvia... You know he's not coming, right?" Now Laxus was never one to sugar coat things. He always figured it was best to get things over and done with. But at the same time, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Juvia. The thought alone made his stomach hurt. Again, though he couldn't figure out why, because it really shouldn't bother him.

Juvia's smile faltered, if only for a second, but it was enough for Laxus to notice. Her voice, however, was as soft as it always is. "Juvia knows. Juvia's always known."

Laxus really didn't know how to respond to that. Sad women weren't his forte.

Placing his hand on hers, "Come on Juvia. I'll walk you home."

Panic shot into her eyes. "No!" Laxus' stunned eyes met hers after her outburst. _What was so wrong with him taking her home? Was it him that was the problem? Did she not want to be seen with him?_ The thought alone had Laxus' heart aching (adding to his annoyance). "Sorry Laxus-San. But Juvia doesn't want to go home right now. Juvia doesn't want to see anyone, and have to see the pity in their eyes." Her face turned downcast and tears brimmed her eyes that she had held in for so long.

"Okay... Come on. You can come to mine, because you certainly can't spend the night in the guild hall." He didn't wait for her reply. Instead he grabbed her hand and started towing her out of the guild hall towards his home. Juvia desperately trying to keep up with him but failing miserably. Once she had actually tripped up and fell into his back, he did he finally stop to look at her.

"Laxus-San! Juvia has been yelling at you to slow down! Juvia can't keep up with Laxus-San and his ridiculously long legs." Juvia was huffing and puffing, because she had practically been jogging to keep up with him.

Laxus snorted. "Ridiculously long legs? Whatever short stuff. I'm not slowing down for you. So, if you can't keep up, I guess I have no other option." With a dangerous smirk on his face Laxus closed the distance between him and Juvia. Quickly grabbing her by the waist he slinging her onto his shoulder like a bag of rice. Receiving nothing but protests and yells to put her down. Though with his dragon hearing, he could hear the giggles she was desperately trying to contain. This continued all the way to his home. And he had never been so thankful that: 1) it was late at night so no one was out, and 2) that he lived out in the woods where no one could hear or see them. Because the sight of the lightning dragon slayer carrying a protesting water mage to his home wasn't a normal sight to behold.

Once they had made it through his front door, did Laxus finally (if not slightly reluctantly) put Juvia down. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. They just stood staring at each other for a few moments. He could hear her heart racing and he just prayed that she couldn't hear his. Laxus' hands were still on her waist, when he realized this, again reluctantly he started to pull them away. Only for Juvia to do something he would never have thought the water mage would... She jumped at him. If he wasn't so strong it would have knocked him on his ass. Instead his arms wrapped around her waist as hers wove around his neck.

"... Juvia?" Laxus couldn't think of anything else to say as her lips met his. At first, he really didn't know what to do. _Was it even right to be kissing her? Was she doing this just to get over Gray?_ It wasn't until he felt her starting to pull away (probably due to the lack of response from him) did his brain kick into action and he feverishly returned her kiss. He'd slowly backed himself up to sit on the couch. Juvia perched on his lap so the fact of holding herself up and him holding her up no longer being a problem. Now what transpired from here was definitely not PG. And it wasn't until Laxus' shirt was on the floor and Juvia's dress was halfway unbuttoned did she realize the extent of what she was doing. Then quicker than she thought she could possibly move, she jumped up from Laxus and ran into his bathroom. Leaving a stunned, dazed and utterly confused Laxus sitting on his couch.

Juvia stared at herself in the mirror. Blushing terribly after seeing the numerous red marks that were littering across her neck and chest. Quickly she made to put herself back in order, while trying to figure out: _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?_ She had just made out (massive understatement, but she really couldn't think about the rest of their activities tonight) with Laxus-San. On his couch. In his house. _And he doesn't even like Juvia! Oh no! He's never going to want to talk to Juvia again. He's going to think Juvia is crazy (or maybe crazier than what everyone thinks anyway)._

Juvia's eyes scanned his bathroom. There's was no way in hell she was going back out there. She was mortified about the fact she had literally thrown herself at Laxus. And mortified over the fact that it was the best kiss she had ever had, and it was with a guy that didn't even like her. A guy she didn't stand a chance with. A guy that wasn't Gray. That thought alone had her trembling and desperate to get out of Laxus' home. When she spotted the window and evaluated all her odds. She quietly, if not awkwardly stuffed herself out of the window. Once she was out, she didn't waste a minute in high tailing it out of there. Not stopping to even catch her breath until she was safely inside her home.

Both of them thinking about the other that night. And desperately trying to understand: _Why?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I couldn't help myself, so here's another chapter. The next one will be up on Wednesday probably. I have a question for everyone that reads my stories though; do you prefer my one-shots or multi-chapter stories? Reviews, messages, follows and favourites are really appreciated, thank you.**

* * *

They spent weeks afterwards ignoring each other.

Neither of them wanted to address the night they had. Neither one wanted to talk about what they felt, because they themselves didn't understand their feelings. But neither of them could stop their wandering glances as they were unconsciously searching for the other. Neither of them could stop the twist of jealousy in their stomach when they saw someone of the opposite sex talking to the other (even if there would be no chance in hell that they would ever go with them, but then again, they thought the same about each other and look where they are now). Neither of them could stop the warmth that spread across their cheeks, and the clenching of their stomach when they thought about what they did that night; touches that definitely wasn't shared between friends! And most of all, neither of them could stop thinking about the other, and that was the biggest problem. Especially since Gray and the rest of team Natsu had come back, and Laxus had watched as the ice prick himself had leisurely made his way over to Juvia. Just offhandedly mentioning why he hadn't turned up, but not apologising for it!

Laxus hadn't even noticed that he was tightly gripping the table to the point of it splintering. However, the rest of the Thunder Legion had. They had also noticed the change in Laxus' behaviour and his tendency to stare after the resident water mage. But unlike Laxus, they had noticed Juvia watching him and the time she went to tap his shoulder at the bar, but then turned and bolted before he even turned around. Even the most oblivious person could see there was something between them. None of them were prepared as they watched Laxus quickly rise from the table, taking long strides as he made his way toward the guild doors. Not before "accidently" knocking Gray over into Juvia as he stormed out. If he had stopped even a moment to look back, he would have seen Juvia practically drop Gray as she made after him, but stopping as she reached the guild doors as they swung shut in her face. Everyone had gone quiet after watching this display. Even Gray was baffled, never had Juvia pushed him aside and gone after someone else. That thought unsettled him. _Because wasn't she always meant to be there, waiting for him, once he decided he wanted her?_

Juvia didn't even bother turning around back to the guild to explain anything. She just muttered a quick 'sorry for the disturbance', before pushing the doors open and heading in the opposite direction from Laxus. The next day it looked as though half the forest had been fried and the streets were on the edge of flooding. However, both still turned up at the guild acting like nothing had happened yesterday. And that none of the damage had anything to do with them; though it wasn't fooling anyone. No one had the balls to bring up the events of yesterday. However, Gray's new attachment to being close to Juvia didn't go unnoticed. He took the seat next to her, offering to buy her drinks, constantly trying to start a conversation with her. But no matter how hard he tried she always politely declined before her eyes drifted back to the other side of the guild towards the lightning dragon slayer, who was purposely going out of his way to ignore her entirely. It wasn't until Gray asked Juvia if she was going to the Christmas party next week did Laxus look over, but Juvia had already turned to Gray then.

"Well Juvia had planned on going. Why?" Confusion was etched on her face, because honestly everyone in the guild would be going. So, he really didn't need to ask.

"I just thought maybe I could meet you at yours before hand and walk here with you." He wasn't meeting her gaze.

"Um…Well of course. If Gray-Sama wants to walk here with Juvia he is welcome to."

"Cool. Call it a date." He expected from his off-hand comment over it being a date to have Juvia screaming in joy. Instead she merely nodded before excusing herself saying she needed to get home. Gray hadn't been this confused since she ran after Laxus yesterday. People didn't notice as mere moments after she left Laxus had slipped out the back.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her. He managed to grab a hold of her arm and drag her to the forest nearby. Her protests weren't lost on him, but he had no intention of just letting this go now. When they were further enough inside that no one could hear or see them, he finally stopped and turned to face her. Juvia looked angry, but her eyes were as soft as they always were.

"What does Laxus-San think he is doing dragging Juvia off like this?"

"Why are you going with him to the Christmas party?" Juvia's eyes widened and her mouth went slack. She hadn't realised he'd been listening, oh yeah, dragon senses!

"Juvia is _walking_ with Gray-Sama to the party. Everyone is going to the party. Not that this is any of Laxus-san's business." Quickly Juvia drew her arm back out of Laxus' hold. Hell-bent on turning around and heading home.

"Of course this is my business! You cant kiss me like you did that night and expect me not to-"

"Juvia apologises for throwing herself at Laxus-san. It was clearly a mistake."  
"What do you mean its clearly a mistake Juvia? I don't think it was a mistake. The mistake made was letting you fail sneaking out of my bathroom window instead of stopping you."  
"Why would Laxus-San stop Juvia. He doesn't even like Juvia."

"I-erm." Laxus really didn't know what to say. Telling Juvia that he may in fact actually like her could be a massive mistake. One that could have bad repercussions. "Chose Juvia."  
Juvia's face scrunched up in confusion, "Chose what Laxus-San?"

"Me or him." Now granted this ultimatum probably was a terrible decision, but he'd said it now, there was no going back.

But she didn't have an answer. Unlike Laxus, Juvia had accepted the fact that she liked him. She didn't know when it started. Probably when Master Makarov asked her to take him some soup because he wasn't well and he couldn't get out to do it himself. And she'd witnessed a red nosed, softer Laxus, stuttering over a poor attempt at a thank you. And she'd felt her stomach do a familiar – if not slightly more intense – flip and her cheeks heat up. But she had been obsessed with Gray for years. She couldn't just discard that for the off chance that Laxus may like her too. Or could she? The thing was though, she took too long (really though it was merely a minute or two) for Laxus' liking, and he gave her - her answer instead.

"Well Juvia there's your answer. I hope he learns to treat you better. And that one day he reciprocates your feelings, for your sake." With that Laxus was gone. Juvia couldn't move. She wanted to scream. Yell at him to get back here and listen to her. That things weren't that simple, and he couldn't just give her an ultimatum like that. Or even just chase after him and kiss him again. But instead she stood there for what felt like hours, before finally getting her body to cooperate and sullenly walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Last chapter is here. I'm not sure about it, but I couldn't decide how else to end it. I was also tempted to create more chapters, but I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Both hadn't gone to the guild hall for the rest of the week. Now out loud they wouldn't admit that it was because they were avoiding each other. But honestly that was the only reason. Neither were happy about how things had gone down between them. Granted Laxus thought he was kidding himself to think that she would pick him over Gray, but there was a small part of him that thought maybe she liked him too. That maybe, he'd finally found someone. But that hope was squished the moment she couldn't even give him an answer. Juvia on the other hand kept switching between being mad as sin at Laxus for giving her the ultimatum and then deciding the outcome of it himself, when he didn't even give her time to think! And disappointed in herself for being too stupid and chicken to take a risk on him. Especially when she couldn't think of anyone else but him. Not even Gray had entered her thoughts since the night Laxus had took her to his. Even before then she had started to accept that maybe her feelings towards Gray weren't that of honest love, just admiration.

It wasn't until the night of the Christmas party did either of them accept the fact that they had to go and that they would have to see the other. Laxus had decided to wear a deep blue (that could be mistaken for black) shirt, with black trousers. He didn't want to look like he was trying, but he wanted to at least put a little effort in. Juvia on the other hand, had on an azure, turtle-necked, knee length dress. Modest enough it only showed a sliver of her legs at her thighs as her knee length boots covered the rest, but tight enough that it left little to the imagination. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy curly bun, with select strands of curls left out to scatter around her face.

Gray had turned up an hour late. Juvia had been pacing her apartment by then, deciding whether she should just leave. Feeling stupid about believing Gray again. _Hadn't she learnt her lesson?_

Three wraps came to Juvia's door. She rushed to open it to find Gray standing there. Gray's eyes washed over Juvia from head to toe. Berating himself for not realising sooner that she was a stunner. But it's not like he'd have any competition after tonight. "Juvia…You look beautiful."

"Oh. Thank you Gray-Sama. Juvia thinks you look nice too." Nice? _NICE?_ Where was the rest of her compliments? That he was gorgeous, beautiful, hot etc. Never had Juvia just said he looked nice. He'd gone out of his way to buy a new blue (in her favourite shade of blue) shirt for tonight. Before he could question her, she was pulling him out of her apartment and starting the journey to the guild hall. Eyes shot to them as they walked in. Questions about whether they were finally a couple were whispered. And a few daring people even offered a glance towards Laxus, whose face was blank of any emotion. When really on the inside he was torn between being outrageously angry over what he was seeing. And then absolutely stunned at how beautiful Juvia looked tonight. Instead his actions were to turn away and carry on with his conversation. Missing as Juvia turned to face him, almost making her way over to him, before stopping half way. Her head dropped in disappointment. Instead she decided to turn and head towards Gajeel, wanting the company of her best friend. Freed witnessed this. He wanted so badly to shake the pair of them. To call her over and get them to tell each other what everyone else had already guessed. But that wasn't Freed, so he just turned to go find Mira.

Halfway into the night the demon had an evil, pure evil plan. That quite honestly, she could of found a better way to get them to confess. But she wasn't called a demon for no reason.

Gray had found his way back over to Juvia. Though she wasn't really giving him anymore attention than she would give Natsu. That alone was annoying the hell out of him. It wasn't until Mira-jane came up beside them holding mistletoe above their heads did she finally give all her attention to him. Her eyes were wide as she started rambling about how she didn't want to. That they didn't have to. But Gray wasn't having any of it, he grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips flush to his. For him, the kiss was amazing. For her, however, she couldn't think of anything other than her kiss with Laxus was better. When he finally pulled back, he had a smug grin on his face. Juvia didn't. The look of dissatisfaction was clearly present on hers. Everyone else was clapping and cheering, but Juvia couldn't understand why.

"Erm-Juvia thanks Gray-San for the kiss but-"

"What? Did you just say Gray-San?" Gray's face was as shocked as everyone else's in the guild. Even Laxus had wiped the look of pure rage off his face and replaced it for a shocked one.

Juvia knew then. Knew exactly what her decision was. "Yes Gray-San. Juvia apologises for what she is about to do." She turned to face a somewhat smug looking Mira-jane. "May Juvia borrow this mistletoe?"

"Yes of course." Juvia took it and slowly made her way through the quietly stunned crowd to Laxus. Her cheeks were burning, because everyone's attention was on every move she made. Stopping in front of Laxus, Juvia slowly raised the mistletoe as high as she could; though it didn't quite make it past Laxus' head.

"It's mistletoe Laxus-Sama. You have to fulfil its tradition." Though she said this with such confidence, her hands were shaking and she couldn't help but fear that he may reject her. A smirk made its way onto his face before he bent down and pulled her up to his height. Her feet barely grazing the floor and giggles erupting from her at the action.

"Well I'm not going to go against tradition." And he kissed her. No other thoughts. In front of the entire guild and couldn't care less, because honestly, she'd chosen him. They were both slightly dazed when they pulled back.

"Juvia choses Laxus-Sama. If Laxus-Sama will take Juvia." Like that night, her smile faltered if not for a second, but Laxus noticed.

"I don't feel like I've got much of a choice. Can't have anyone else having you, can I?" Though they weren't exactly the most romantic of words, they meant everything to Juvia. Never had anyone chosen Juvia, and now she had Laxus, all to herself. Because he couldn't stand the thought of her being with anyone else. As the couple spent their official night together with the rest of the guild in gleeful happiness, one member was having to come to the terms with the fact that he'd been too late. She'd made her choice, and it wasn't him.


End file.
